Godzilla: Life on Monster Island
Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = November 3, 2017-present}}Godzilla: Life on Monster Island is an American animated action-adventure-comedy series based on Toho's Godzilla series. It has released on Cartoon Network in November 3, 2017. It is created by Genndy Tartakovsky. Synopsis The series is about the amazing adventures of Godzilla on Monster Island as he either hangouts with his friends, Rodan, Anguirus, and King Caesar or defending his home from many evil kaiju like his arch-enemy, King Ghidorah and evil brother, SpaceGodzilla. In the meantime, Godzilla must train his son, Little Godzilla, to be "King of the Monsters" someday. Cast *Rob Paulsen as Godzilla *Tara Strong as Mothra; Baby Mothra *Will Friedle as Mothra Leo *Tress MacNeille as Cosmos *Grey DeLisle as Fairy Mothra *Khary Payton as Rodan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Anguirus; King Kong *Jeff Bennett as King Ghidorah; Baragon; Kumonga *Tom Kenny as Varan; Gigan *John DiMaggio as Gorosaurus; MechaGodzilla *Charlie Adler as SpaceGodzilla *Greg Cipes as Battra *Zach Callison as Little Godzilla *Kath Soucie as Biollante *Tress MacNeille as Megaguirus *Carlos PenaVega as Hokmuto (Male MUTO) *Liliana Mumy as Femuto (Female MUTO) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Kamacuras *Fred Tatasciore as Destoroyah; DesGhidorah; Takoningon *Wayne Knight as Orga *Sean Astin as Megalon; Titanosaurus *Carlos Alazraqui as Jet Jaguar; Kyokin *Skull Crawlers don't have voices *Maurice LaMarche as King Caesar *TBD as Gabara *TBD as Ebirah *TBD as Manda *TBD as Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah *TBD as Grand King Ghidorah *TBD as Bagan *TBD as Shinomura *TBD as MUTO Prime *TBD as Methuselah *TBD as Abaddon *TBD as Behemoth *TBD as Scylla *TBD as Six-Legged MUTO *TBD as Shimaha "Chucky" *TBD as Kuchwamu Episodes List of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island episodes Reception Critical response This show has received generally positive reviews from critics, while highly positive reviews from fans and viewers, especially ones of the Godzilla franchise. It received an 8.0/10 on IMDB, an 87 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International Titles *Spanish: Godzilla: La vida en Monstruo Isla *France: Godzilla: la vie sur Monstre Île *Italy: Godzilla: la vita sull'isola di Monster *German: Godzilla: Das Leben auf der Monsterinsel *Russia: Годзилла: Жизнь на острове Монстр *Japanese: ゴジラ：モンスター島の生命 *Korean: 고질라: 괴물 섬의 삶 *Greek: Godzilla: Ζωή στο νησί τέρας *China: 哥斯拉：生活在怪物島上 *Norway: Godzilla: Livet på Monster Island *Finland: Godzilla: Elämä Monster Islandilla *Sweden: Godzilla: Livet på Monster Island *Poland: Godzilla: Życie na Wyspie Potwora Broadcast Easter eggs/cameos *''The Bet'' had a scene which parodied the theme songs of Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack, which were Genndy Tartakovsky's previous shows that aired on Cartoon Network, just like G:LoMI. Trivia *King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla, and SpaceGodzilla are the main antagonists of the show. *In this show, some of the monster's personalities changes. **For example: ***Rodan and Anguirus are rappers. ***Biollante is an unintelligent kaiju sister that loves giving kisses to her nephew. ***Mothra is sometimes overprotective of her son, Mothra Leo. ***SpaceGodzilla lives in a crystal fortress on the moon. ***Baragon, Varan, and Gorosaurus are kaiju police officers. ***Megaguirus is Gorosaurus' girlfriend. ***Megalon and Gigan are roommates. ***The Cosmos (Mothra's fairies) appear on the show and accompany Mothra like in the films. ***Hedorah only roars to communicate with other monsters. ***King Caesar owns a Dojo on Monster Island. ***Titanosaurus works as a beach lifeguard. ***Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas work at a pizzeria restaurant. ***Fairy Mothra is Mothra's daughter. ***The MUTOs have encountered Godzilla prior to the series. ***The Skull Crawlers are kept as pets. ***Battra is a heavy metal rock star. ***Moguera is a construction worker. * The Skull Crawlers do not have voices. *This is the first Godzilla animated series where kaiju talk. *This is America's third animated series to be based on Toho's Godzilla series. *This show includes original kaiju created by Toho. Perhaps, it introduces new kaiju. *This is the first CN show produced by Cartoon Network Studios based on an existing property since Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) and Transformers: Animated. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is Godzilla firing his atomic breath. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Godzilla Category:Comedy Category:Animated Series Category:2017 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:2022 Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Kaiju series Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Television Series about Monsters Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:Television shows about Godzilla Category:Godzilla television series